Burning Issue
Burning Issue is the twenty-third case of World Edition, as well as the first case to take place in South America. Plot After ensuring peace and justice in North America, the GLA came to Colombia to further investigate KALA. Bogota has had extreme temperature at the instant, and when Isabelle and the player went out to patrol the streets, they found the body of journalist CBC Angela Ruiz burnt by biobutanol. The team soon identified Ezequiel Gaos's shop as the source of the murder weapon. Soon, Mayor Palacio became a suspect. After a tiring day of investigation, the team incriminated chemist Rigoberto Dengra as the killer. Rigoberto kept his confession brief: He did not make enough and he was struggling to make ends meet. Soon, a scientific organization named KALA, which often bought from his shop, offered him a large sum of money in exchange for murdering Angela, he gladly accepted. With the real motives of Angela's murder still being unclear, Judge Robertson sentenced him to 25 years in prison. The team talked to Ramon Prats, the victim's fiance, about her recent investigations. After finding her laptop and having Sumiko analyze it, the team established that Angela was investigating KALA. Hector Ferrant revealed that Angela often spent a lot of time investigating Ezequiel's shop. The team found her notes in his shop, which revealed that KALA was trying to facilitate the process of climate change and that Ezequiel was responsible for the rising Bogotan temperature for releasing a compound in the atmosphere. After Ezequiel confessed to his crimes, he was arrested. For some time, Antonio had been missing. The team found his mobile phone in a Bogotan street. They foudn that Antonio was contacting a certain Natasha Cruz. Isabelle deduced that she was his partner when Antonio came, and refused to tell the team who Natasha was. Harry informed the team that the rising Columbian temperatures caused a flood in Venezeula, prompting the team to go thee. Stats Victim *'Angela Ruiz' (Found burnt in a Colombian street) Murder Weapon *'Butanol' Killer *'Rigoberto Dengra' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows Organic Chemistry *The suspect eats Arepa *The suspect uses Strawberry Soap Profile *The suspect knows Organic Chemistry *The suspect eats Arepa *The suspect uses Strawberry Soap Appearance * The suspect wears a medal Profile *The suspect knows Organic Chemistry *The suspect eats Arepa *The suspect uses Strawberry Soap Appearance * The suspect wears a medal Profile *The suspect eats Arepa Appearance * The suspect wears a medal Profile *The suspect knows Organic Chemistry *The suspect uses Strawberry Soap Killer's Profile * The killer knows Organic Chemistry. * The killer eats Arepa. * The killer uses strawberry soap. * The killer weighs more than 160 lbs. * The killer wears a medal. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Street (Clues: Victim's Body, Jerrycan, ID card) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Arepa) * Examine Jerrycan (Result: Clear substance) * Analyze Clear substance (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows organic chemistry) * Examine ID Card (Result: Victim's ID Card; Victim Identified: Angela Ruiz; New Suspect: Hector Ferrant) * Inform Hector Ferrant of Angela's death. (Prerequisite: Victim's ID Card unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: CBC News Headquarters) * Investigate CBC News Headquarters (Clues: Roses, Victim's Notes) * Examine Roses (Result: Letter) * Examine Letter (Result: Ramon's letter; New Suspect: Ramon Prats) * Talk to Ramon Prats about his relationship with Angela. (Prerequisite: Ramon's letter unraveled) * Examine Victim's Notes (Result: Investigative Reports; New Suspect: Rigoberto Dengra) * Talk to Rigoberto Dengra about the victim investigating him. (Prerequisite: Investigative Reports unraveled) * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Chemist's Shop (Result: Gun, Trashcan, Broken Pieces) * Examine Gun (Result: Inscribed Name; New Suspect: Amelia Palacio) * Talk to Mayor Palacio about her presence at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Inscribed Name unraveled) * Examine Trashcan (Result: Receipt Barcode) * Examine Receipt Barcode (Result: Killer's Receipt; New Suspect: Ezequiel Gaos) * Talk to Ezequiel Gaos about his customer. (Prerequisite: Receipt Barcode identified) * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Handwatch) * Analyze Handwatch (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Strawberry Soap) * Investigate Angela's desk (Clues: Faded Letter, Ring) * Examine Faded Letter (Result: Letter) * Talk to Hector about the victim resigning. (Prerequisite: Letter unraveled) * Examine Ring (Result: Serial Number) * Analyze Serial Number (12:00:00) * Talk to Ramon about his proposal to the victim. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Water Tank (Clues: Torn Shirt, Broken Pieces, Bank Record) * Examine Torn Shirt (Result: Palacio 4 Mayor) * Talk to Palacio about her T-shirts bearing CBC logo. (Prerequisite: Shirt restored) * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Flask) * Examine Flask (Result: Chemical) * Examine Chemical (Result: Biobutanol) * Talk to Gaos if he accidently start a fire from biobutanol. (Prerequisite: Biobutanol identified under microscope) * Analyze Bank Record (09:00:00) * Talk to Rigoberto about his shady deals. (Prerequisite: Bank Record analyzed) * Investigate Flammable Compounds (Clues: Broken Pieces, Strawberry Soap) * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Scale) * Analyze Scale (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer weights more than 160 lbs) * Examine Strawberry Soap (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a medal) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Keep a Weather Eye on the Horizon (1/6). (No Stars) Keep a Weather Eye on the Horizon (1/6) 4 * Talk to Ramon about the cause of Angela's death. (Prerequisite: Available from the start) * Investigate CBC News Headquarters (Clue: Angela's Laptop) * Examine Angela's Laptop (Result: Unlocked Laptop) * Analyze Unlocked Laptop (03:00:00) * Talk to Hector Ferrant about Angela's investigation. (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed) * Investigate Chemist Shop (Clue: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Journal Page) * Arrest Ezequiel for his role in the rising temperatures. (Prerequisite: Journal Page restored) * Investigate Street (Prerequisite:Available from the start; Clue: Mobile Phone) * Examine Mobile Phone (Result: Recent Contact) * Examine Recent Contact (Result: Natasha Cruz) * Talk to Antonio about Natasha. (Prerequisite: Natasha's number identified) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:South America (Alex)